The Mark of Athena
by edelsage
Summary: The Seven have been gathered, and they are to travel to Greece, where they will battle the Giants. But each of them has their own agenda...
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO or HO or its characters or even Camp Half-Blood. Rick Riordan has them all.**

**Summary:**

**PERCY IS TORN. ** He kept thinking about the prophecy—the one that involves Annabeth. Hera said he'll have to choose if they were to win the war…and he was about to do a choice he couldn't make.

**ANNABETH IS HAUNTED. **She's been sensing it for a while; a faint urge to go to Rome, as if someone is calling her. But what she'll find out is what more than she bargained for…

**JASON IS CONFUSED. **He's been having recurring dreams of other mysterious demigods, warning him of something. When a prophecy appears, he knew it was a matter of time before he figures it out.

**PIPER IS HAVING A HARD TIME. **She's already having a difficult task of keeping peace between the two camps, and now she was burdened with another hard assignment: keeping the romans on arm's length, before they found out Ella's secret…

**LEO HAS A MISSION TO DO. **He was given a prophecy to find a missing instrument of the gods, and only he could do it. And he has an idea where to start…

**HAZEL IS CURSED. **She's still out of place, and why is she still alive when she wasn't supposed to be? She has a feeling the truth was not good. And particularly dangerous for her.

**FRANK IS RUNNING OUT OF TIME. **When his stick was stolen, he fears it will be the end of his life. His powers are becoming more unstable, and unless he finds his stick, it's only a matter of time before it was burned away.


	2. I: Percy

**Disclaimer A/N: The characters aren't all mine. They're property of Rick Riordan.**

**Sorry for this stupid chapter. And my grammar. But I hope you enjoy it. Each of the seven has 1 chapter each, and that's to help to get the story faster. So it'll go in this order:**

**Percy**

**Annabeth **

**Jason**

**Piper**

**Leo**

**Hazel**

**Frank**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**I**

**Percy**

**PERCY FELT LIKE HE WAS ON OVERLOAD. **It's been over a while now, but still, he can't help but feel excited.

Not so long ago, the _Argo II _landed on the camp, with Annabeth rushing outside. When she spotted Percy, her intense grey eyes looked into him, leaving him speechless. He had missed those features, the ones he kept seeing in his memories and now appeared to him. Her eyes were filled with tears and ran to him, almost tackling him to the ground. _Never underestimate the power of a daughter of Athena, _he thought as the wind was almost knocked out of him. Annabeth cried on to his shirt, and yelled about the 8 months he was missing. He was surprised at her outburst, as she was usually so level-headed and tough.

"Seaweed Brain, don't _ever _leave like that again," she said in between sobs. Percy couldn't help but feel loved, by this girl who waited for him despite their lost time.

"Alright Wise Girl, I won't. But it's not like I had a say on this," he said.

"Hera," she muttered angrily. "Her not-so Highness' work. Of course." Percy was about to respond when he noticed the air around him became tense. The Romans looked warily at the ship and Annabeth, while Reyna was staring at Percy sternly, as if waiting for him to do something about it.

He cleared his throat. "Er, Annabeth? Isn't Jason Grace with you here? We need to prove to them that we're not enemies. And Jason's appearance will help."

Annabeth seemed to regain her composure. She lets go of Percy. "Hold on, let me call him." She ran back to the ship and when she went outside again she was walking with a blond-haired guy. So this must be Jason Grace, the former praetor. The campers gasped and murmured to each other, while Reyna's eyes widened. Jason locked eyes with her and smiled. She nodded solemnly in return.

When they came near Percy, Jason held his hand out. "Hi,I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." He took his hand and shook it. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"I know," Jason said, smiling. "Annabeth won't shut up about you." Annabeth lightly smacked him in the arm, embarrassed, and Percy felt a surge of it too.

"Praetor of the Twelth Legion now, I see?" Jason said, noticing Percy's purple robe. Percy nodded.

Then Reyna came forward and stood in front of Jason. She looked composed and stoic, far from the emotional Annabeth. Jason turned to her and he seemed to be glad to see her again.

"Welcome back Jason. It's been a while," Reyna said, but there was something in her eyes. Percy wondered if 'co-praetors' was all they ever were.

Jason smiled and nodded. "Good to be home."

Reyna faced the crowd and said, "Romans, the Greeks have arrived in order to cooperate with us. We must treat as guests and show respect to them. I expect that everyone will do it." There were some grunts and small protests, but Reyna didn't waver. She ordered that to keep some distance from the Greeks, and try to be civil with them.

Percy turned back to Annabeth, whose eyes were shining with happiness. He couldn't help but smile at her. For the past week, she was the only person he could remember, and he was glad that they were together again. He took her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed it back_. Home is where Annabeth is_, he thought. As much as cheesy as it sounds, it rings true.

Reyna then stared at Annabeth with a look of disdain, as if she found Annabeth an annoying insect. Annabeth in return arched an eyebrow. Percy knew he was going to have to do something before a catfight breaks out. But Reyna instead looked at the ship. "Percy, are there other…friends of yours in the ship?" she said, hesitating on the word 'friends'. He looked at Annabeth for confirmation. She then called everyone outside.

The first one to step out was a kid with curly black hair and a grin plastered on his face. Sammy. No, Leo. He just looks exactly like Hazel's old friend that it was unbelievable. The next was a pretty girl with choppy brown hair. She smiled weakly when she got outside. Then he recognised Clarisse, who looked as tough as ever, Will Solace who was curiously peering at everybody, and Grover who rushed forward to him.

"Per-cy!" he bleated, and Percy laughed at his overjoyed expression. Reyna raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

"Hey, I'm here now G-man. No need to worry," Percy said to his bestfriend. The other two demigods went to them.

"Supreme commander of _Argo II _present!" Leo exclaimed, while the other girl rolled her eyes. She eyed Reyna, and Reyna stared back with a hint of curiosity on her face.

"Hi, I'm Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite," the pretty girl said to Percy and held out a hand. Percy shook it. Daughter of the love goddess? Sure. But she didn't look like she's shallow, and in fact was wearing simple jeans and snowboarding jacket without a single trace of make up on her face.

"Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you," he replied.

"The awesome Leo Valdez at your service. Son of Hephaestus," Leo grinned. Percy's eyes slightly widen. Valdez? Could it be he's—

"You haven't changed much, Prissy," Clarisse said, interrupting Percy's thoughts. He glared at Clarisse, and then grinned.

"Have you looked at yourself lately?" he said smugly. Clarisse just rolled her eyes and smirked. He turned back to the Romans, who were still as weary as before. Percy sighed. At least they aren't attacking. He saw Frank and Hazel standing at a distance, eyeing his friends. He beckoned them to come forward, and they hesitantly did.

"Jason, nice to see you back," Hazel said, hugging Jason and trying to avoid looking at Leo.

"Yeah, sure is," Jason replied, and looked at Frank. "Hi, I'm Jason Grace." He held out his hand and Frank shook it.

"Um… Frank Zhang. And son of Mars," he said reluctantly on the last part. Maybe he's still uneasy with Mars being his dad.

Percy introduced Hazel and Frank to the rest, and they nodded hellos. When Hazel locked eyes with Leo, her face paled and her eyes widened, as if she'd seen a ghost. The others looked curiously at them, while Leo was confused at her reaction.

"Okay," Percy said, breaking the awkward silence. We better introduce you to the Romans, but be careful because they're…" he uneasily glanced at Reyna, waiting for her confirmation. She nodded quietly. "…not so great about us Greeks. So stick close and never offend any of them unless you want your head for dinner."

"We must head to the principia, and question you people. I have a lot of questions in store for you. Percy, since you're a praetor, lead your friends here and try not to cause trouble for the residents," Reyna said, leading the way. Jason walked beside her, obviously wanting a conversation, but she remained quiet, walking silently. Percy wondered why did Reyna suddenly became cold to Jason when a while ago she stated she missed him.

Clarisse scoffed. "What are the punks going to do anyway?" The others just shrugged. Then they walked together to the camp. Reyna and Jason are introducing them to the different locations, while Piper eyed them closely. Hazel was staying as far as possible from Leo, avoiding him like plague. Frank was shooting curious glances at Leo too, maybe nervous of him. Will Solace decided to stay in the ship and 'do something productive' over there. Grover and Clarisse too, stayed and guarded the ship, obviously not trusting the romans, even with Clarisse disapproved of it.

"Not exactly time for a party huh," Leo muttered, just loud enough for Percy to hear. And he silently agreed with Leo. You should see for yourself, he thought.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, you should've still kept your kelp in your head," she said, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry it's still functional," he smiled back.

Annabeth held his hand tightly, as if she was afraid he'll be gone again. He stared at her and smiled. But he also couldn't get Juno's warning on his mind. She said that the one who will bring him pain was '_the one closest to you and the one who hates me the most_.' Was she lying to provoke him? Or does she speak the truth? Percy got a feeling Juno wouldn't lie, regardless of her hatred for Annabeth at a crucial time like this.

But what would Annabeth do that will cost him a lot?


End file.
